Wisps
Wisps are a race of human-like fay made purely from the "stuff of magic." Their creator goddess is Nova, who fashioned the species after her daughter Andromeda. The only currently known home of the Wisp species is Kingdom Empyrea, where they dwell in their own Kingdom as one of Empyrea's seven intelligent species. Biology Wisps are beings made from pure magic. Their physical mass and weight are remarkably light, surpassed only by the wraith species. The most striking aspect of their appearance is their body color; the entire form of a wisp's body is one color, which remains with them from birth to death, unable to be changed (except in cases regarding the Mark of Abbadon). Wisps have been known to be just about any color imaginable. Wisps can modify their own appearances to suit their own whims, as long as they remain in a humanoid form. Wisps are therefore not required to wear clothes, as they can cause clothes to manifest onto their bodies. They can, however, wear normal clothing with no problem. A Wisp who revels in sin and debauchery, has committed a terrible act of betrayal or murder, or becomes corrupted by darkness will be tainted by the curse known as the Mark of Abbadon, which has a different effect for each of Empyrea's seven intelligent species. The magic that forms a wisp will become infected with dark magic, changing their hue into either a pure black or white color. If a wisp becomes redeemed, their original color will return, but the dark magic will remain with them as a reminder of their transgression. Despite being made from magic, wisps share many of the same biological functions and organs as humans do, save for the digestive and respiratory systems. It is unknown what happens to materials consumed by wisps, and, being made from magic, they can exist in environments where humans normally cannot breathe. Wisps reproduce sexually as humans do, yet the development of a Wisp infant is notably different. Infants develop in the womb in the form of a "cocoon," which the wisp will give birth to after a span of approximately seven months. The cocoon will then require the shelter of it's mother until it is ready to open, taking anywhere from a week to a month. The process of a hatching cocoon has been described as resembling the blossoming of a lotus. It will glow with bright light as it is ready to hatch. Wisps have been confirmed able to breed with other species with the birth of Zenith, the result of the first human-wisp union. In this case, if the female is the wisp, the infant's cocoon will not glow one color as it does for wisp unions, but rather be patterned with veins that reveal the infant's wisp-form color. If the wisp is male, the birth will most likely be akin to the norm of the female's species. History The very first Wisp was known as Andromeda, who was both a gentle Queen and an unforgiving warlord, despite her hatred of war. Andromeda was one of the seven warlords that defeated Abbadon and formed Kingdom Empyrea. From Andromeda's descendants formed the wisp royal family, which has currently existed for seven generations (not counting Zenith). Culture (see Wisp Kingdom) Wisp culture is centered around the theme of beauty. Among the seven species, they are considered the "fair folk," and their physical beauty rivals that of the succubi. Not only does wisp culture seek beauty within themselves, but they seek beauty in what they do. Art in all forms is highly valued and prized in wisp society. Art Music is a significant aspect of wisp culture. Common instruments include the lyre, the lute, the ocarina, and vocals. Ballads are popular, and are often performed during festivals. Ballads center around historical heroes and events as well as folk stories, fairy tales, and ficticious heroes. Wisp architecture is often focused around patterns and structures in the natural world, due to the wisp species' affinity for the ebb and flow of magic. During the time of the seventh generation of royalty, stonework, glasswork, and metallurgy have been inducted into these designs. Larger buildings with spires, buttresses, and pointed arches have become the norm, as well as stained-glass windows of all sizes. Fine details, carved or painted into walls and ceilings have become another staple of wisp architecture. Buildings tend to exhibit some form of symmetry, or are designed around fractal-like patterns. Sport Wisps tend to engage in contests of magic and wit as opposed to physical strength and stamina. Magic duels and tournaments remain popular to this day, though regulated with far more rules than they once had been. Wisps in the Multiverse *Andromeda *Nebula *King Sol *Nani Iofiel (Queen Luna) *Corona *Prince Pulsar *Vidia *Zenith Category:Deathwalker 13000 Category:Species